


Every Beat of Your Broken Heart

by Checkersandpinstripes



Category: Diplo (Musician), Skrillex (Musician), skriplo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkersandpinstripes/pseuds/Checkersandpinstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes attempts to help Sonny through one of the hardest times in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Beat of Your Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I found out that Sonny lost his mom I have had to urge to write about it. I do not mean to offend anyone or make light of such a sad situation. As a writer, I take things that happen to people and turn them into stories. Sonny is very near and dear to me and I look up to him...I just felt like I could potentially write a good story for those who wish to enjoy.

The door slammed hard against the wall as Sonny swung it open, throwing his bag on the studio table and plopping down in his office chair. Wes looked up from where he was perched on the other side, working on one of the hundred new songs they were planning to release.  
“You okay?” He asked. Sonny huffed a sigh as he pulled out his laptop and headphones. Sitting them on the desk, he pulled up his current project and tugged his beats over his ears, completely ignoring the question. “Hey!” Wes said, sliding off of the table and walking over to Sonny. “I asked if you were okay.” He tapped the toe of his shoe against Sonny’s. Still no reply. “Dude!” He jerked the headphones from Sonny’s ears and spinning his chair around. “You can’t just ignore me like that. What’s your problem?” Sonny looked at him, face showing no emotions, his eyes filled with tears.  
“Nothing, I’m fine!” He yelled, turning his chair around so his back faced Wes. Wes stood there in shock. Sonny never yelled at anyone...about anything. He decided it was best to let Sonny calm down a bit before asking him again.  
“Sonny, are you alright? You haven’t said a word and you don’t seem your usual self.” Sonny looked up from his Mac, pulling his headphones from his ears.  
“I said I’m fine. Why can’t you drop it already?” With that he turned back around. Before he could submerge himself in his work Wes blurted out…  
“I’m worried about you okay. You seem like something isn’t right and…” Sonny slammed his Mac shut, tossing it into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.  
“I said leave it alone!” He yelled, storming out. He pushed past people as he made his way to his car. He sat there, head pressed against the steering wheel as tears fell down his face, forming puddles on the seat between his legs. Knock knock. A tap on the window made him jump. Wes was standing outside, knocking on his window. “What?” He said, rolling it down slightly so the other man could hear him.  
“Sonny, do you need me to drive you home? It’s not safe to drive and sob.” He sounded genuinely concerned and also a bit annoyed. Sonny knew he had been a jerk all morning but he couldn’t help it. He just sat there. “At least let me sit here with you until you feel better.” Sonny unlocked the doors, allowing Wes to sit in the passenger seat. He banged his head against the steering wheel a couple times before resting it there once more, tears streaming down it yet again and Wes’ hand pressed against his back. He just wants to help. Sonny thought. But he can’t. She’s gone and he can’t do anything about it. He took a deep, shaky breath.  
“My mom…she’s...she…” He felt a sob strangle his words, eyes overflowing with tears. “She died last night. She was outside, getting the deck ready for the pool party for my nephew’s birthday and someone killed her.” Wes wrapped his arms around Sonny, leaning over the console to hold him tight. “It’s my fault! They did it because of me, because I pissed them off somehow!” He sobbed.  
“It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault…” Wes repeated it over and over gently into his ear. He couldn’t leave Sonny like this, definitely not let him drive through L.A. “I’m driving you wherever you want to go.” Sonny nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. They switched seats and Wes grabbed his hand. “Do you have somewhere you wanna go or do you just want to ride around?”  
“Can we go to my parent’s, I mean, can we go to my dad’s?” Sadness oozed out with every word.  
“Of course!” Wes pulled out of the parking lot, taking Sonny to his dad’s  
When they arrived, cars filled the driveway and lined the street outside the small home. Sonny was surrounded by relatives the moment he walked through the door, none of which were his father. Wes helped him push through the crowd of aunts, uncles and cousins until they reached the living room. There sat Sonny’s dad, talking to the funeral director. His sister jumped up, running to him as soon as she saw him. Her face buried deep in his neck and her tears soaking his t-shirt collar. Wes stood in the doorway, watching his best friend stand there, trying to be strong for his siblings.  
“The funeral is tomorrow. I know it’s sudden but we thought since you have tour coming up and your sister is having her baby any day now.” Scott Moore handed his son a cup of coffee, offering another to Wes. Sonny just nodded, his voice stolen by his heartache. “Maybe Wesley could take you shopping to find a suit for you to wear.”  
“Of course I will. I know the perfect place to get one that I think you will like.” Mr. Moore just smiled at Wes, a silent thank you for taking care of his son.  
“Sonny, be ready in five minutes so we can get going before that store closes. It’s all the way across town and we need to beat dinner time traffic.” Wes yelled down the hall.  
“Wesley, can I speak with you a moment?” Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, ushering him into the rarely used dining room. “Sonny needs someone like you to be there for him. We will be here as his family, of course, but he was very close to Francis…and with her passing, I’m worried he won’t handle it well.” Wes nodded as he explained his concerns.  
“I don’t plan on ever leaving Sonny alone. He’s strong but sometimes he needs someone to remind him of that.”  
“His mother was so proud of him. When you think the time is right, could you give him this?” He handed Wes an envelope with Sonny’s name written across it. “She wrote it for him and I couldn’t bare to see him cry again.” Wes put the crinkled envelope in his pocket as Sonny walked through the doorway.  
“Ready?” Wes asked, looking at Scott. They had formed a silent pact to make sure Sonny made it through these next few weeks. “Let’s get going then.”


End file.
